House of Wax: A Hunters Tale
by XxShadowDragonxX
Summary: Nick Jones invites his girlfriend Rachel Thompson to come with them to the football game, But Rachel has a secret...then...who doesn't these days? Wade, or Sam Winchester has he's know to Creatures of the Supernatural and other Hunter's, has the same secret as Rachel...Up for Adoption


**- House of Wax: A Hunter's Tale -**

_I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the dance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who's got the prance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants  
I'm the one who tells you what to do  
You're the one, you're the one if I let you  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants_

_Hey you, follow me I'll take the lead_  
_Can't you see_  
_Don't you question me_  
_You just do what I say_

_I don't care what you're saying_  
_I don't care what you're thinking_  
_I don't care about anything_  
_Get ready, get ready cause I'm happening_  
_I don't care what you're saying_  
_I don't care what you're thinking_  
_I don't care about anything_  
_Get ready, get ready cause I'm on the scene_

_I don't have to try_  
_To make you realize_  
_Anything I wanna do, anything I'm gonna do_  
_Anything I wanna do I do_  
_And I don't have to try_

_Don't you disagree_  
_Cause you know it's all about me_  
_Be at my beck and call_  
_I'm a know-it-all_  
_And it's all your fault_

_Don't have to try_

Avril Lavigne – I Don't Have To Try.

Chapter 1

The bathroom of the service station was dirty and foul smelling. The toilet cubicles didn't have any toilet paper in them, most or all of the toilets were blocked, and if flushed it caused God-knows-what-filled water to erupt out of them. The sinks were clogged with hair, toilet paper and…was that a bra?

It was, at one of these sinks that a girl stood, peering at her reflection in the dirty glass of the long mirror that hung on the stained wall above the sinks. The stench of stale urine filling her nostrils.

Running her hands through the soft dark brown curls that fell over her shoulders, covering them, Rachel pulled out her black eyeliner from her brown leather shoulder bag to re-done the line that magnified the shape of her eyes. She reached back into her bag and brushed against the silver tipped dagger that she never went anywhere without as she grabbed the lightly pale pink lip-gloss.

Holding the lip-gloss in one hand, she pulled out the dagger with the other; it glinted in the artificial lighting. Sighing, Rachel wondered if she was ever going to be able to escape the world of Hunting. Would she ever have a normal life? Well it was sort of normal at the moment; she had a nice job…if you could call bartending and waitressing in a bar nice? But it was change from hunting things that went bump in the night. She had a nice little flat above that said bar, and a nice boyfriend that wasn't wanted by the cops…well at lest not for the murder of a shapeshifter that had taken the form of an FBI agent.

"Rach, ya commin' out or what?!" Nick, her boyfriend called opening the door to the ladies rest room.

Quickly stuffing the dagger back into her bag, so Nick wouldn't see it, she turned to him holding up the lip-gloss, saying "I'll be out in sec…and anyway, you know you shouldn't be in here, its, against the rules." A smile pulled at the corners of her full lips.

"Well…" Nick said smirking and walking up to her, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. "You know what they say…"

Slowly sliding her hands up his chest, making him make a soft sound at the back of his throat, and around his neck pulling him down to her, Rachel still had to stand on tip-toes slightly, even with him bending down and her big, plat-formed, clompy boots, to kiss him.

"I know what they say?..." she asked between long and gentle kisses.

Nick suddenly pushed her up against the wall in such a way that to an outsider it would have looked rough but he would never hurt her that way or anyway for that matter. Their lips became more frantic as the tension grew, their bodies pushed up close together, Nick's hands made their way to her hair gripping it tightly but not hurting. Rachel's hands had made their way under his hoodie and shirt and was now running across his stunningly toned abs but before it could go any farther, Nick pulled away making Rachel groan at the loss of contact, looking up at him, she saw he was smirking again.

"Rules are made to be broken" Nick said, stepping away from her and heading towards the door. "I'll see you out side…" with that the door closed behind him, leaving Rachel standing there wanting so much more than a kiss.

"Nick! You Fucking Tease!" She shouted after him.

"_Oh, yeah_" She could hear him laughing as she turned back to the dirty mirror, and sighed running her hands though the mess that was now her hair, thanks to her evil teasing boyfriend.

_Least he didn't smudge my make-up this time_. She thought, applying the lip-gloss that had some how managed to stay in her hand through out that extremely hot make-out.

Sighing she took one last look at her self before pulling on her leather jacket that had been slung over the edge of the sink next to her, then walked out of the bathroom, letting the night air that was filled with the choking smell of fast food and car fumes wash over her.

Looking around Rachel noticed Nick was nowhere in sight. Rolling her eyes, she headed towards the store, where she spotted the back of Nick's head and the top of Dalton's red cap, in the aisle over from where she was. Walking silently, she crept up to them, as she got closer she noticed that Dalton was holding a pack of condoms, which Nick proceeded to snatch from him and stuff in to his pocket.

"Hey!" Dalton exclaimed. "Those were mine!"

"What, you actually think you were going to get laid on this trip?" Nick asked smirking.

"I dunno…" Dalton said sheepishly. "Maybe…"

"Well ya not"

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one, all the girls are taken, ones my sister and the other is my girl, so that ain't happening', and Blake'll tear you a new one if you go near that blonde chick." Nick stated.

Dalton looked thoughtful for a minute, "But then why are you taken them?"

"Because I'm the one that's most likely to get laid on this trip"

"Who says anyone's gonna get laid on this trip?" Rachel said loudly, enjoying when both Dalton and Nick cringed slightly.

Putting on an angry face that she knew would make both of them think before they answered her.

"Ahh…Rach, hi" Dalton tried lamely.

"That isn't answering my question." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dalton looked like he was going to shit himself, well he had be on the receiving end of her anger once before, and it wasn't pretty.

Nick draped his arm over her shoulders and Rachel automatically placed an arm around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. Leaning closer so that his lips brushed so softly against her ear that it tickled and said quietly, "Don't you think you've tormented the guy enough?"

"Fine" She sighed, then muttered under her breath, "_Spoil my fun…_" as Nick steered her away, but not before buying them a drink each, and she was pretty sure he paid for the pack of condoms too.

Walking out of the store, Nicks arm still over her shoulders, Dalton caught up with them, with his Video Camera recording them.

"How are you doing? Hello?" He questioned shoving the Camera in their faces.

A scruffy looking man was sat on the floor out side the store, his back to the wall, a plastic cup in his hand, which had only a small amount of change in it. As the trio passed him, Nick kicked the guys cup, sending the coins flying to the floor, saying "Get a job." And Dalton who had been recording it, said, "What's up, crow man?!"

"Nick!" Rachel hissed, while sending an apologetic smile to the man, who was gathering up the fallen change.

"What?" She asked, knowing full well what she was about to say.

Sighing, Rachel said nothing, not wanting to get into the same argument that they did every time Nick would act as the '_Evil Twin_' as he put it.

"That's nice, yeah…" A male voice said.

Looking up as Nick led Rachel to the table, for she had been looking at the ground, she had not wanted to meet Carly's gaze, not because she was afraid, but because the last time they had met they had not got on well, it had resulted in Rachel punching Carly in the face, and looking at her, Rachel feared she would bust out laughing.

Nick sat down, pulling her down onto his lap, circling his arms around her, taking a sip from his beer bottle. Dalton sitting beside them, still recording.

Carly and Nick shared a look, before Nick tuned away, giving Rachel a small kiss in the side of her head. Glancing up, Rachel saw that Carly was giving her the evil eye, but ignored it, in favour of giving the guy sitting next to her a once over.

_So that must be Wade_…Rachel thought, then she did a double take, for he looked exactly like Samuel Winchester, the youngest of John Winchester's boys. _But it couldn't be, could it? Heard he was away at Collage._

Looking at him more closely she was sure it was him, mostly every Hunter who knew John Winchester, knew what his boys looked like.

"So, what do think you, guys?" Sam said trying to make conversation. "Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?"

_Yep, definitely Sam Winchester._ She thought. _Wonder where the other Winchesters were though?_

Nick laughed fakely before muttering a "Yeah" as Dalton mimicked Sam and started recording Carly, causing Rachel to give a short laugh before smirking.

"Dalton, please don't film me!" Carly whined.

Rachel groaned, "It's just a damn camera, Carly." She said under her breath. Nick placed a hand on her thigh and give it a little squeeze that said, _Don't start!_

"What?" Dalton said sounding innocent. "I'm not filming now."

"The red lights on." She said.

"C'mon, put the camera down," Nick said, reaching over Rachel to push the camera down. "She doesn't like having people up in her face."

_Here we go again_. Rachel thought, roiling her eyes.

"She folds under pressure." Nick sneered.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay so I've realised I'm not going to be writing anymore Fanfic as I feel that I've lost interest in this.

If anyone wants to adopt or just take the idea you can but please PM me first.

Thanks

Shadow


End file.
